


Blue

by UnderTheBedAndInYourHead



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, My friend hit me for writing this, Random - Freeform, sad I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheBedAndInYourHead/pseuds/UnderTheBedAndInYourHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was strange how different this moment was... it was nothing like he thought it would be. <br/>Somehow, it seemed like it should have been more painful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I was told to write something like this by a good friend of mine, so I did. She is violent, apparently, so she hit me with a binder.  
> Also, I am so sorry that my chapters for 'In All The World I Found You' are sparsely being published, but I am going through some extreme amounts of writers block right about now when it comes to that story, so, just hang in there guys and please forgive me for my irresponsible behavior.

Percy lay back, his tired face formed a soft smile as Jason carded his hand through his hair. The world was quiet. Even the cicadas had ceased their song in the grass. Jason’s tears fell without noise. It was strange how silent everything was. Percy had never heard nothing before. It was calm, sweet.

Everything was so bright. The night sky was a beautiful mosaic of dancing lights.

He didn’t feel any pain, he thought briefly, not even confusion. Everything he had been told was that it would be a painful experience. He only felt comfort and Jason’s gentle, shaking hand threading through his hair and the softness of the grass.

Jason was crying, Percy could feel it, see the wetness in his blue eyes. He was so beautiful. Percy wanted to tell him, but he couldn’t do anything but turn his tired face towards him and tilt up his lips.

Wasn’t he supposed to be cold? Everyone had told him that it would be cold. But he felt nothing but warmth. Maybe it was Jason’s body heat…

He was vaguely aware of the others around him. Annabeth, Grover, Nico. Their hands were reaching towards him, Jason lifted one of his warm hands to take what they were holding.His entire hand was a bright crimson colour, down to his wrist. It was such a lovely colour...so vibrant.

There was something being poured between his lips...chocolate chip cookies...blue jellybeans...the taste of Jason’s mouth.

Jason’s hand was still in his hair, brushing it backwards. Something wet was being slowly poured against his side. It felt nice, cool and clean...water.

Percy couldn’t remember if he was breathing...No. He should start. But it was hard. In, out, in, out-Oh, why bother?

Why was he so sleepy? He’d get everything straight in the morning. He just wanted Jason to hold him tonight. Let him sleep.

His eyes were so beautiful. So blue.

“So blue.”

And then he could rest his empty body.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think?   
> I like being talked to waaayyy to much so please, leave a comment, I will definitely respond and answer any questions you may have about anything.  
> Literally anything. I swear.


End file.
